degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jack Simpson/@comment-27640664-20160119165635/@comment-27640664-20160120032557
Emma was born in June of 1989 not 1988 and the year that Jack was born has never been change on the show or on this site, as I say before you have to go bye the birth year that Jack was born and by what year the graduaiton calsses of 2013, 2014, 2015, 2016 and 2017 to find his age, so as I said before and will repost he was born in 2003 that has never change, which means in 2004 he would be one, 2005 two, 2006 three, 2007 four, 2008 five, 2009 six, 2010 seven, 2011 eight, 2012 nine, 2013 ten, 2014 eleven, 2015 12 year old, 2016 13 year old, in 2017 14 and in 2018 15. DO not go by the season ten when they did the time jump seeing that Jack age did not change seeing he was not change because he was not a main characters or at Degrassi when the time jump happen, if he was seven during season 14 it would have to be during the year 2010 and during season 10 of the show the poster in the MI classroom say 2010 and the senior class is list as leave in 2011 on wiki, which was Sav, Chantay, Leia, Blue, Anya, Zane, Holly, Riley and MIa and Jack turn seven in Septmeber of 2010 and eight in 2011. You can't really go by what seasons the show is on as of season ten, the class of 2013 were Fiona Coyne (repeated; valedictorian), Mike Dallas (held back),Bianca DeSousa, Eli Goldsworthy, Marisol Lewis,Jake Martin,Mo Mashkour, Katie Matlin,Owen Milligan,Imogen Moreno (held back),Drew Torres (held back),Mark Fitzgerald (expelled) and Julian Williams, which mean that at the start of season 14 Jack would nine going on ten in Septmber of 2013 and not seven because he was seven in the year 2010. The class of 2014 were Becky Baker, Alli Bhandari, Mike Dallas (repeated),Connor DeLaurier (valedictorian),Clare Edwards,Jenna Middleton,Imogen Moreno (repeated),Drew Torres (repeated),Fab Juarez, Liam Berish, Ingvar Andersson,Bo Andersson,Hannah Belmont,Cliff Jacobs,Reese,Jess Martello,Luke Baker (expelled),Wesley Betenkamp (not seen graduating),K.C. Guthrie (left before graduation),Adam Torres (died before graduation)and Dave Turner (not seen graduating) and at the end of 2014 Jack would be eleven, which would be the start of the next class, Jonah Haak is the only senior of 2015, Jack turn 12 at the end of 2015, Wiki has the Class of 2016 as Tiny Bell,Grace Cardinal,Winston Chu,Damon,Miles Hollingsworth III, Maya Matlin,Tristan Milligan,Zig Novak,Zoë Rivas,Goldi Nahir and Esme Song and Jack turn 13 at the end of 2016 and the class of 2017 are Frankie Hollingsworth,Hunter Hollingsworth,Lola Pacini, Shay Powers,Baaz Nahir,Yael Baron andVijay Maraj and Jack turn 14 at the end of 2017. So I do not get how you can keep say he was seven in season 14 when season fourteen was the school year of 2013/2014 and the first season of Next class is the school year of 2014/2015, which 2015 is the year Jack turns 12 years old. I know what year Emma was born because my older cousins watch Degrassi Jr. high and Degrassi high and I spent a lot of time at they house when I was little because my mom was in and out of the hospital and my dad was not able to get off work so as a young kid in the later 1980's and 1990's I was alway watching Degrassi Jr. High and HIgh and watch DTNG and next class to keep up with the issues my older cousins kid are having and the words they use.